Interview With the GBoiz
by rjones2818
Summary: The G-Boiz do the interview thing. Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4, 5xR. References to past escapades.


Interview with the G-Boiz.  
  
Chapter 1: Heero  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW...doing this for fun...sort of.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
"Hello. My name is David Frost V and welcome to 'Interview with the G-Boiz.' on 'Frost at Noon.' Today's guest is the pilot of Wing Zero, Heero Yoi.  
  
"That's Heero Yuy." Heero looked at the interviewer with a slight hint of disgust. "I usually don't do interviews, so you should at least get my name right."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Yuy. My assistant misspelled your name. Let's get to the interview shall we. You were the pilot that finally helped to destroy the incoming colony, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"I had a mission to accomplish. I accomplished it. End of story."  
  
"Did you have an emotional reaction?"  
  
"I was relieved that the colony wouldn't crash into the Earth. Other than that, no."  
  
"You also were the main cause of the end of the 'Endless Waltz' war?"  
  
"I would give that honor to the Oz soldier who shot Dekim."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I would have been the cause of the end if I had destroyed their underground base, which would have happened if I had fired my beam cannon one more time. However, I'm glad that I didn't have to do that. I would have died if I had."  
  
"You were prepared to die for the cause of peace?"  
  
"I was ready to die to complete my mission."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft was in that bunker?"  
  
"Yes" Heero winced at the use of her Pinkness' name.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft would have died, too?"  
  
"My only regret." Heero smiled slightly.  
  
"You would have regretted killing Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
"No. I would have regretted dying, assuming I could. Miss Peacecraft made no difference whatsoever."  
  
"That's rather cold of you." The interviewer saw an opportunity to pursue a new line of chat.  
  
"Not really. The Vice-Minister knew what could happen to her. I couldn't be concerned."  
  
"Still, one would expect more concern from a person for his future wife."  
  
Heero looked at his watch. "Five minutes and 34 seconds. Hmmm. I was wondering how long it would take you to get to this point. I guess Duo wins his bet."  
  
"Yeeeesssssss! Pay up guys. And hand me some more shrimp." came a loud voice from off camera. Heero smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess we've reached that point Mr. Yuy. Why no concern for Relena Peacecraft?" The interviewer looked like he was about to score a major scoop, which he was.  
  
"What makes you think we're getting married?"  
  
"Relena announced the engagement this morning."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No. Let's roll the tape so you can see."  
  
Reporter: Vice-Minister Relena Peacecraft, ruler of the Sanc Kingdom, today announced her engagement to former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy."  
Relena: I'm announcing my engagement to Heero Yuy. Mr. Yuy and I will   
be married on Valentine's day at Sanc Cathedral. My dear friend Pope Jonas II will perform the ceremony. The wedding will be broadcast live.  
Reporter: Once again, Relena Peacecraft has announced plans for her wedding to former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy."  
  
"And there it is. Are you saying that you didn't know of the announcement?" the Mr. Frost asked.  
  
"No, Relena has a way of not telling people when she's made a decision. That plus I was rather busy this morning."  
  
"Getting ready for this interview?"  
  
"No. Getting boinked. By Duo." Heero smiled at his memory of the morning's activity.  
  
"Boinked by Duo?" the interviewer asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeppers. I took it up the ass for over an hour and a half. Duo came four times and stayed hard all the way through it."  
  
"Shinigami: The God of Death and Sexual Prowess!" came the same off camera voice, which sounded rather pleased with himself.  
  
David Frost V looked at Heero in amazement. "I don't know what to say, this certainly wasn't a planned part of the interview. I'm in shock."  
  
Heero smirked. "What for. Hell, I came six times. Duo will do that for you."  
  
The interviewer stammered "Th...then you and Relena..."  
  
"Are not getting married. Are never getting married. I wouldn't touch her if she was wearing a 15 inch strap on." Heero looked at the flustered interviewer and smiled.  
  
Regaining his composure, the interviewer said "Well, I guess we can't talk to you about your wedding plans."  
  
"Actually, you can. Just not me and Relena."  
  
"Hn" came the voice from off camera, this time a little surprised.  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Yuy?" Mr. Frost asked, looking interested.  
  
"May my koi Duo come on the set?" Heero fumbled with his pocket.  
  
"Certainly. This should be interesting."  
  
Duo walked onto the set in front of the camera. He was wearing his usual priest's garb. "Heero, what's this wedding thing you mentioned?"  
  
Heero stood up and seated Duo in the vacant chair. The young Japanese pilot then got down on one knee and handed Duo a small box. "I was hoping we could talk about ours!"  
  
Duo slowly opened the box, and his eyes got wide. Inside was a plain gold band with a scythe with wings on the front. Inscribed inside the band was "Heero x Duo."  
  
"Do I havta wear white?" Duo asked, holding back a slight sob.  
  
"Of course not. I like the outfit you're wearing now. What do you say?" Heero looked expectantly at his lover.  
  
"So...." Duo said also expectantly.  
  
"Will you marry me, Duo?" Heero smiled at Duo's making him ask.  
  
"Yes. Oh hell yes." was all Duo could say before tears started running down his face. Both Heero and he stood and kissed for the longest time, and they both seem disinterested in continuing the interview.  
  
David Frost V said "Well then. Looking at the clock on the wall our times up for today. What an exciting and interesting show we've had for you. Join us on the next 'Frost at Noon' for another 'Interview with the G-Boiz. Good Afternoon."  
  
-End Chapter- 


End file.
